This invention relates generally to the air induction systems of internal combustion engines and more specifically it relates to an integrated tuned air induction system.
It is a known fact that performance of an internal combustion engine can be improved by tuning the air induction system. Such tuning involves the use of runners, or tubes, of particular lengths. In an automobile however, the packaging of tuned tubes, or runners, is a challenge to engineers and designers.
The state of the art is represented by patents cited in the file of the parent application. They are: 4,254,746; 4,497,287; 4,516,538; 4,523,560; 4,643,138; 4,664,075; 4,669,428; 4,719,879; 4,760,703; 4,776,313; and 4,829,944.
The present invention relates to a tuned air induction system in which various component parts are packaged into an integrated system. The present invention is well suited to enable a tuned air induction system to be implemented in an automobile with the objective of simplifying manufacturing and assembly procedures.
The foregoing features, advantages and benefits of the invention, along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a presently preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at the present time in carrying out the invention.